


I solemnly swear that I am up to no good

by CrimsonDream



Series: Mystery Box [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crack, Imagine they play The Werewolves of Miller's Hollow, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/CrimsonDream
Summary: 每个fandom都需要一个HP AU。-2016圣诞节。
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry, Héctor Bellerín/Nacho Monreal, Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard, too many if you squeeze
Series: Mystery Box [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910323
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 贝蒙雷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假如贝莱林是个巫师。

**Outside.**

十六岁那年，贝莱林向家里宣布了自己的志向。

“足球？那是什么玩意？”他的姐姐大惊失色，像看巨怪一样瞪直了眼睛。“二十八个人用腿傻追着一个球跑吗？你就算说想去打魁地奇也比这个好啊？”

“是二十二个，”贝莱林非常冷静地自动纠正。“况且西班牙的魁地奇队真是烂透了，我们已经至少二十多年没能突破世界杯预选赛了，让我再看去年那场摩尔多瓦和中国打了三天的决赛还不如放我重播三十遍西班牙对荷兰。”

“……你知道参加麻瓜运动是违反《国际巫师联合会保密法》的吗？”

“我不管，我可以不留在西甲，”年轻人握拳，显然心意已决。“这不能阻止我让人吃土的梦想！”

总之，贝莱林就这样辍学了。

西班牙的魔法学校是按照语言分院的，只会说加泰语的就不要妄图进入巴斯克圈子了。门口画像说什么都能让人实力懵逼，更不要指望能侥幸对上口令。他在每天和教授抗战的日子里混到差不多不想干了，走人就走人吧，反正普通巫师等级考试的成绩哪家青训队都不认，那张证书实在还不如一张巴萨季票有用。

诺坎普他已经很熟了，看球看得多后，就总有点不一样的心得。贝莱林怀疑那些莫名其妙的滑倒和永远会丢的点球都是其他混迹在球场里巫师的错。至于裁判那又是另一回事了，即使是混淆咒也无法解释为什么一个个间歇性眼瞎得令人发指。贝莱林决定把这些疑问统统当做都是吃了文化的亏，麻瓜们真是神奇，他提着箱子想，然后坐上了开往伦敦的火车。

队友们都很可爱，让人倍感亲切，比如他第一眼见到来训练的罗西基。如果不是实在没有发现魔法波动，对方那个奇怪而糟糕的着装品味一度让贝莱林以为自己找到了一个同类——即使上世纪出品的《如何融入麻瓜手册》配图都比他好。

等到稍微好一点但真的也没什么本质差别的蒙雷亚尔出现后，贝莱林更加坦然了。

他觉得自己在这帮麻瓜中间实在是正常极了。

这还不如没有审美的巫师界呢，走在时尚潮流的贝莱林真心嗤之以鼻。他很喜欢自己的新发型，当你带着兜帽，夹着皮包，挂着耳机，上好发胶时，再没什么人能把你和统一校服的前任同学联系在一起了。小隐隐于山沟，大隐隐于麻瓜，世代真理，诚不我欺。

反正一忘皆空也是万能的。

他在球队里踢的很好，只是混久了总会有意外的。比如猛地从斜后方飞来的一铲——他的腿没事，但是魔杖却被铲断了。

这就很尴尬了，假装剧痛躺在担架里的贝莱林捂住了腿和脸。

即使是巫师也有做不到的事情。撕裂的韧带不会第二天就长回去，他也不应该有办法让人多长出一对半月板，虽然就魔药学而言这从来不是个问题，但是在麻瓜学看来这问题太特么大了。他不想真的在病床上躺到发霉，可也不能让自己好得太快。毕竟这种恢复速度是不符合俱乐部医务室水平的，贝莱林还不想被当场揭穿，在能上场前先被拉上解剖台展示一下生命的奇迹。

他只能一边假装养伤，一边垂头丧气地偷偷去对角巷买了新魔杖。英镑对加隆汇率又跌了，不过巫师从来不关心投资，魔法学校也不教这种玩意，就好像金币是不会贬值的，通货膨胀是不会存在的。没有经济走势，也没有编程码农。贝莱林简直不能想象自己过去在没有手机的岁月里是怎么活下来的，交流全靠写信，娱乐只有报纸。如果换成麻瓜社会，在动动手指就能发图和点赞的情况下，猫头鹰网络还能活着的唯一原因只剩下无论何时都有的快递需求。

可实际上连2G网络都没有的巫师社会，手机就和砖头没什么两样。

还好贝莱林机智地找了个麻瓜大学，就和在政府网络系统里做好的全套假身份一样，在掏完魔杖后成功报了个据说还不错的商学院。

等他拿到学位，那些来源不明的资产在账面上就更能做平了。毕竟独立赚钱才是硬道理，贝莱林窝在自己公寓的沙发上得意地想。他握着手柄愉快地突突着使命召唤，觉得这玩意比大冬天在自家后院骑扫帚有趣多了。

原本只是顺路来看他的蒙雷亚尔不知为什么连晚饭都没走，坐在旁边，友情2P，一块在鱼塘中各种死去活来。两条带着logo的红色毯子裹在一起，他们谁都穿的是俱乐部新发的大鼻子麋鹿毛衣。

“这个真好喝，”蒙雷亚尔一脸惊奇地盯着手边的黄油啤酒，“我从来没有见过着个牌子。”

“那当然，我是谁啊，实力Carry有没有！”年轻的巫师愉快地叉了口外卖，端起自己那杯和对方用力碰了一下。“继续吗？”

他们在兴高采烈中点了下一局的开始。

FIN.


	2. 全员

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假如其他人也是 ~~魔法师~~ 巫师。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和NGD一起的脑洞，大家的智商基本都停留在刚刚入学的11岁。
> 
> ……或者更低。

**Inside.**

即使在各种段子齐飞状况频出的几年，JT的故事也是最有名的那几个。

作为一个破天荒的，从进校第一天开始就撵着蛇院屁股后面的人而言，大家多年之后才意识到他和兰帕德的孽缘其实是从火车上就注定的。

“你为什么晚一年上学？”特里好奇地问他唯一的包厢室友。

“呃……”兰帕德环顾左右，他觉得自己没有勇气对任何人说出自己是因为太胖了不想面对因此家里蹲了一年。“因为我脸圆。”

“没关系，我不觉得你脸圆。”特里捧着脑袋，十分开心地注视对方。“我觉得你长得非常好看。”

“……”兰帕德不确定自己要不要说谢谢，但他确实感觉比刚才好多了。于是在手推车敲门的时候，他没忍住买了成堆的零食。

“哦，所以说你是麻瓜出身的。”他一边拆包装一边安慰对方。“不用担心，入校仪式并不可怕，只是我觉得我可能会被分到斯莱特林。”

“那我也去斯莱特林！”特里已经从对面坐到了兰帕德的旁边，亲密地紧挨着肩膀。“你去哪我就去哪。”

分院帽就是那个棒打鸳鸳的反派。

“格兰芬多！”他在刚碰到JT脑门的一刻就大叫了出来，连听一下小崽子心路历程的时间都没给。

特里当场就哇地一声在礼堂大厅中央哭了。

“我不去！我要和Lamps在一起！”

在撕心裂肺的哭声中，全蛇院的目光都诡异地集中在了已经先坐上自己长桌的兰帕德身上。

兰帕德尴尬的能把地刨了。他低头看汤，决定以后从此和特里保持距离。

这决定一坑就是三年，不过JT对此恍若未觉，他甚至都没注意到当时还是格兰芬多院长的弗格森教授脸一下就黑了。

身为级长的贝克汉姆非常无奈，冲上前把人连抱带拽地弄了回来。“别哭了，John。嘘，没事的，你们以后又不是不能见面了。快，先把这个鸡腿吃了。”

鸡腿是挺好吃的，特里想。和他同一间寝室的杰拉德也在夜谈时试图安慰自己的室友。“你还可以交新的朋友啊，我听说斯莱特林都是坏人。”

“Lamps才不是坏人！不许你说Lamps坏话！”

向来只听说马○福追○特才是感天动地孜孜不倦年年找怼也死不放弃的，一个倒追斯莱特林的格兰芬多大部分人还是第一次见。大概是觉得非常长脸，蛇院里没有一个为难兰帕德的。甚至在和格兰芬多一起上魔药学时，他们还非常热心地给这对跨院恋情让出了一个互相搭档的机会——虽然当事人L在当事人T第三次差点炸掉坩埚时真的想死的心都有了。

全校从此就没有放弃刷这对的梗。阿隆索在和格兰芬多一起上的魔咒课上若有所思。“我还以为在分院风波之后，JT会被排挤到死呢。”

“我们格兰芬多不烧真爱！”杰拉德气呼呼地挺胸，“虽然他找对象的眼光瞎，但我们还是好兄弟啊！”

他们谁都没有注意到不知何时站在背后的温格教授。

“请杰拉德先生示范一下漂浮咒？”

特里在后面，偷偷比了个“加油啊兄弟！”的手势。

他兄弟面前的羽毛一动不动。

“请阿隆索先生给杰拉德先生示范一下漂浮咒？”

阿隆索抱歉地看了一眼杰拉德，然后让那根羽毛完美地悬在了教室中央。

Steven. G暂时还并不想加入JT的睡前抱头痛哭小分队。

-

其实杰拉德也有自己的烦恼。

他第三千六百五十次站在拉文克劳公共休息室门口，为了问阿隆索上次论文还有没有什么参考书可以看。但是那个每次都要提问的鹰状门环实在太烦了。

于是再一次被卡在门口的杰拉德终于等到了其他人的援助。他刚想道谢，意识到来的又是那个眼睛很大，总在帮他的学弟。

他立刻就明白了一切。

“十分感谢你的好意，真的，可我不是个随便的人。我在感情方面是很专一的！”

只是好心来问问他需不需要什么帮助的梅苏特：？？？

路过看见这一幕愤愤不平的诺伊尔：梅苏特！你为什么就从来不帮我开门！

终于出来目睹一切的阿隆索：……

-

每天都在感情纠葛的不仅仅是学生们。

比如黑魔法防御术的教授穆里尼奥和魔药学的教授瓜迪奥拉就从来不对盘。

“据说穆里尼奥教授一直想要魔药大师的称号，但魔药协会的会长克鲁伊夫到死也没有给他。”

“所以他没有申请到魔药学的位置，也没当上斯莱特林的院长。”

于是每次决斗俱乐部的示范预告就成了一大胜景。

“这周穆里尼奥教授和瓜迪奥拉教授又要打起来了！”全校奔走相告，喜不自禁。

虽然其实穆里尼奥教授和魔咒课的温格教授也并不对盘。

“魔咒，一门精妙的学科。”温格教授的黑袍优雅地掠过课桌之间，“只有领略了每一个发音和动作之美的巫师，才能真正施展出咒语背后的强大的力量。”

“魔杖的姿势摆得再好看有什么屁用！”穆里尼奥教授站在教室前面大声训斥。“你的敌人是不会给你时间撩头发照镜子的，有这个功夫不如多给我练习卧槽翻滚三十遍，不然我保证你们以后逃命的时候连施法目标都找不到！”

这倒是事实。决斗俱乐部的示范教学时，经常温格教授才是气急败坏的那一个。

“大巴护身！看好了，我只演示一次要怎么开倒车！这条期中考试会考。”

很长一段时间里，黑魔法防御术的教室地板都比别的地方干净一个等级。

“他不会熬过第三年的，”因为腿短而卧倒时总比别人慢上半拍的马塔一脸痛苦，在去教室的路上对埃雷拉小声说道，“除了其他学校特别命硬的某几个人，从来就没听说哪个黑魔法防御术教授能撑过那么久。”

“瓜迪奥拉教授就能熬过第三年吗？”埃雷拉悄悄回问，他已经疑惑这一点很久了。“他为什么连治疗自己秃头的速效生发剂都制作不出来？”

马塔毫不犹豫地捂住了他的嘴。“你忘记乔哈特是怎么死的了吗！”

-

其实关于穆里尼奥教授和瓜迪奥拉教授的恩怨，一直流传着另一个版本。

“他们现在的互动，看起来就像壮烈分手的前情侣一样，不是特别尴尬，就是你死我活。”

“你还真猜对了，”法布雷加斯点点头。“不要告诉别人哦，我听虾皮说的，他们之前在学校里真的有那么一年是卿卿我我旁若无人的一对。”

对方立刻打了个冷战。

“我好难想象他们在一起的样子。无论谁先告白我都觉得自己掉了一地的鸡皮疙瘩。”

“啊，这就是我要告诉你的秘密了。”

Cesc看了看四周，非常谨慎地把手附在耳边，用最小声冲范佩西讲起了悄悄话。

这是今天惨遭他安利的第五个人了。

“你听说过爱情魔药吗？”

-

“当年那瓶爱情魔药真的不是我倒进你的水杯里的，”瓜迪奥拉十分恳切，“我也是在事后才知道他们拿着从我这偷走的药水都干了些什么。”

“闭嘴！还不是当年首先制出这玩意的你的错！”穆里尼奥暴跳如雷，“而且我昏头了你就跟着我一起昏吗？！让温格活生生看了一年笑话！”

瓜迪奥拉捉住了对方的手腕。“到底怎样你才会原谅我？”他不知何时凑得太近，已经突破了最后的临界距离。“我还记得我们之间曾经有过的那么多回忆，共同做过的那么多事情。”

穆里尼奥仍然在挣扎，“我不想听！我也不想知道，你怎么想的和我没有——”他接下来的所有声音都被吻住了。

这个吻很快变得更加炙热，他们相拥在一起，开始急切的互相脱去彼此的长袍。

……

拉姆面无表情合上封面。

“这是今年那位连名字也不能说的大手在CM新出的本子？”他问一脸亢奋把书给他的穆勒。“这对话为什么有的地方感觉和真的似的。”

（CM全称“Come on Magic!”，是霍格沃茨内部非官方交流的最大盛会，目前已经开到了第两百三十七届。每一届CM大会上，大家总能互相换到很多来自匿名作者的羊皮纸刊物。）

“天知道，”穆勒笑嘻嘻地抛着一枚还没花完的金加隆。“说不定作者是个没注册的阿格马尼斯呢，偷听到了什么秘密也说不定嘛。”

拉姆叹了口气，他把看完的还给穆勒。“你收好，这种东西让瓜迪奥拉教授看见只会被没收，让穆里尼奥教授看见那就是销毁加扣分了。”

他大概知道这玩意是出自谁手了。

-

临近半夜的拉文克劳公共休息室里，背后黑幕们齐聚一堂。

“我宣布，2016到2017学年度拉文克劳第九周学院会谈现在开始。”

埃雷拉在马塔旁边奋笔疾书，他刚刚记完签到人数，那只深红色的速记羽毛笔正悬浮在老鹰徽记的羊皮纸上，一摇一摆地轻微晃动着。

切赫坐在首席，紧挨着他的阿隆索开始念起最新收到的消息。

“国际巫师联合会的会长普拉蒂尼下台了，协会正在考虑要不要没收他的梅林爵士团勋章。”

“怪不得温格教授最近看起来有点沮丧，他一直和那位会长关系不错。”

那大概是瓜鸟都还在上学的时候，当时斯莱特林的院长是里皮。

于是狮，鹰，蛇三院的院长们就是弗格森，温格和里皮。

办公室政治总是十分复杂的，温格教授为此给当时还没进入政坛的普拉蒂尼写了很多信，很多很多很多。

所有人很有默契的跳过了这条应该保留在学院内部的新闻。

“其他议题呢？”

“格兰芬多的弗拉米尼联系我们，他愿意为校报注资三年，只希望我们能把这段时间的广告位空出来，给他的魔法能源事业多做宣传。”

《霍格沃茨，一段八卦》，创建者已不可考，但如今确确实实掌握在拉文克劳手里的学校周报。鹰院的书库里甚至收藏着从创刊号开始的每一期。虽然一般人总以为八卦和事实相去甚远，但智者永远能看出其中隐藏的那部分真实。

“他还希望，最好能有一篇长篇文章，来描述一下他和梅苏特‘积极而热切的亲密关系’，好让他的竞争者都明白‘有些事是注定没有可能的’。”

所有人都没忍住自己投向突然出现的当事人的目光。

“梅苏特啊，”切赫开口了。“接下来两周，你和赫奇帕奇或者斯莱特林的人走得近一点吧。”

他活动了一下手指。

“我们要和弗拉米尼好好谈一谈投资合同了。”

-

学生会也有例行会议。

拉姆非常淡定，坐在主席的右手边。身为斯莱特林六年级的级长，坊间一直传闻他将毫无疑问地接替切赫，成为霍格沃茨的下一任学生会主席。

他甚至比自己学院七年级的学长兰帕德坐得离主位还近，而自从特里在五年级被剥夺了级长徽章后，格兰芬多的位置上就换成了杰拉德。他和鲁尼坐在一块，两个人一起抬头的时候总让人怀疑将来他们的褶子也会长得如此同步。

一般人是找不到赫奇帕奇七年级级长的。

毕竟卡里克有隐身衣和没隐身衣都没什么两样。

切赫敲了敲桌子。

“不点名批评所有带对象去级长盥洗室还不锁门的人。”他的表情非常严肃，“说了多少遍你们要考虑到其他同学的身心健康，有需要时，善用有求必应屋。”

这是一个在少部分人之间私下流传的小秘密。不管你的脑子里马赛克的是什么，只有想不到的花样，没有变不出的道具。

他满意看见某些人尴尬地挪动了下屁股。

“下周又要有魁地奇比赛了，是时候讨论一下新的场外挑衅约束力度了。”

-

必须没有什么运动比魁地奇更吸引人的了。

一般来说，冠军总是在獾院和蛇院之间产生的。双方实力均衡，替补强大，谁也没有特别的短板。一个学期下来，如果发挥稳定不出意外的话，两个学院的对决通常能决定最后的赢家。

至于格兰芬多，他们是有几年拥有辉煌的首发追求手（欧文，托雷斯，苏亚雷斯），也有非常稳当的击球手（杰拉德和特里）。虽然特里曾经摸着脖子，迷迷糊糊觉得这个队长好像不该自己来当。但现实是，在舒梅切尔升上二年级之前，他们一直凑不出不黄油的守门员。

“而我们的锋线又总是有一点无力，”切赫在更衣室里敲了敲战术板，“赢球可以，稳定不足，所以获胜的关键就落在了找球手身上。梅苏特啊，下次游走球再冲过来的时候，你要相信我们的击球手嘛——扎卡虽然会把自己弄停赛，但他不会让队友躺下的。”

阿隆索咳了一声。在强烈要坑的预感下，他看了眼毫无所察的替补击球手科斯切尔尼。

他觉得还是自己和马塔加油，多进点球好了。

……总而言之，通常情况下，比赛两边都搞得声势浩大，堪比死敌德比。不过也有剧本画风突变，在众人大跌眼镜里强行转成霍格沃茨爱情故事的时候。

比如当年决定冠军归属的那一局，虽然被游走球打到的是兰帕德，但最后吧唧一下垫摔在地上的却是特里。

两个人当场就进了校医室，那个时候全校还处在“到底Lamperry什么时候能成”的吃瓜状态，后来他们才意识到最烦的不是没成时的悬而未决，最烦的是所有成了之后的肆无忌惮。

恋爱中的狗男男真的好鹅熏啊！

-

三强争霸赛开始了。

这比赛每五年一次，所以毕业前每个人至少能围观到两次，区别只在于有几次自家主场。幸运的是，今年轮到了霍格沃茨。

拉玛西亚的校长恩里克冲上来和弗格森握手。这个时候，法布雷加斯已经成功把人拉到了自己的餐桌上。

“Leo！Geri！”

拉文克劳长桌旁，切赫则和先到的卡斯蒂利亚众人打起了招呼。

比赛就这么在亲切友好的氛围里开始了。

十天后，还是在大厅里。梅西，克里斯，诺伊尔齐聚一堂，面面相觑。不远处，一个金色的圆球在底座上拼命闪耀，那是最后的冠军奖杯。

“我怎么觉得这不太像是一个好兆头，”诺伊尔掰起指头。“赫奇帕奇，级长，魁地奇队长，三强争霸勇士。这旗也树的太高了吧？”

出于多年交情，贝尼拍了拍他的肩。“我会和梅苏特帮你翻图书馆的。”

他们找遍了过往有记载的争霸赛项目。

“勇士要去湖底拯救他最重要的人……简单，你只要会游泳就好了。”

觉得这次也十拿九稳的诺伊尔在水里一边辨认方向，一边非常想知道，那个重要的人到底是贝尼呢，还是梅苏特。

他拼命划水，更加用力的往前游，终于看见了一个影子。黑色的头发在水中飘荡，就像没有洗（？）的水草一样。

很翔的预感开始在诺伊尔心里蔓延。他又蹬了两下腿，终于能绕到正面了。

然后他看见了胡梅尔斯不省人事的一张大脸。

“裁判！你出来！！！”他愤怒地顶一团气泡拼命比划，“给我解释一下这是怎么回事！！！！！”

“谁说要救最重要的人了？”克拉滕伯格莫名其妙地看着他。“能把死敌不畏艰难地救回去，才是一个真正勇士应有的品质！”

诺伊尔转身就走。

太沉，这锅不背。

-

圣诞舞会变成了一项斗智斗勇的考验。

三强勇士要负责开场，舞伴的人选就成了最近八卦的头条。最轰轰烈烈的应该是克里斯。

所有人都没想到，最后他挽着发际线明显处理过的鲁尼出现了。

诺伊尔在旁边笑到快要狗带，他差点忘了站在自己旁边蜜汁围笑的胡梅尔斯。

“我不许找贝尼，你也不许找贝尼。你就说吧，除了我勉为其难感谢你最后还是把我从湖里捞出来了，你还能找谁。”

他今天第五十次真的很后悔没让这个人淹死算了。

-

范佩西很早就愉快地制定了计划。

他首先解决了想要邀请亨特拉尔的人，然后解决了亨特拉尔想要邀请的人。

一切都进行的非常顺利，开场前的一个小时，他在湖边找到了一个人闷闷不乐的亨特拉尔。

范佩西给自己点了个赞。啊，计划通。

-

与此同时，阿隆索在休息室门口发现了杰拉德。

欧文是第一个拒绝的，他坦白了自己一开始就没打算找杰拉德的念头。特里显然早就奔向了兰帕德，而卡拉格居然特么去年就毕业了。

苏牙这边倒是情况有点复杂，这都怪梅西第一时间找上了KUN。两个人面面相觑，同时开口。

“你会跳舞吗？”

梅西安心地趴在了桌面上。

“太好了，你和我一起，这样我就不会看起来是最丢人的那个了。”

KUN捅了他一肘子，然后还是没有克制自己的好奇。

“你为啥不找那个和你一起来的，每天就差摇着尾巴看你的家伙一起去啊？”

梅西干脆把脸都在桌上怼平整了。

“那是你没见过他和拉菲尼亚在一起称霸舞池的可怕。”

这就让内马尔很沮丧了。他连锤了三下苏亚雷斯，用对方的袍角光明正大擦了擦自己的鼻涕。

“胖胖，不是说好了天降能战胜竹马的吗？”

他又很快高兴起来。

“不然我来监督你吧，牙牙。鉴于舞会上肯定有很多好吃的，而你再吃下去就真的没救了。”

然后杰拉德就又少了一个备选项。

所以眼前的人就是他最后的答案了。

“Xabs，我只有你了。”

我庄严宣誓我不干好事，阿隆索非常努力不要脸抽筋地想。

他没意识到两个小时之后，最大的考验变成了克洛普教授和今晚乐队吉他手比利奇的摇滚狂欢。

不过反正至少现在他很高兴，所有人都很高兴。

这就够了。

FIN.


	3. 全员

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狼人杀时代产物。

**Friends. Enemies. Lovers. Family. Strangers. Teammates.**

一开始，这只是决斗俱乐部的附属产物。

狼人，巫师，麻瓜三大阵营。所有人围成一圈，摇摇晃晃地坐在浮于水面的圆桌上，谁死了，谁就扑腾一下掉水里先淹一个是一个。

总而言之，“基本上就是美国人搞的处刑台那样了。”学生会主席盖棺定论。

然后这就变成了一项传统。

首先，各院内自行比赛，得分最高的四个人将代表学院，参加每年期末的霍格沃茨巫师杀大赛。最后按每个代表的得分多少，加在一起算学院总分。

因为有负分的存在，最终结果通常足以影响最终学院杯的归属。

老生套路深，不过扛不住大家都熟啊。新人经验少，但是说不准命硬运气好啊。

-

不同学院里，大家擅长的流派是不太一样的。

格兰芬多塔楼上，公共休息室的桌子一个比一个拍得响。

“我劝前面跳预言家的退水，真预言家在此，我下一轮就验你。”

“净TM扯淡！我才是预言家！”

“谁和我抢就是狼，说什么都没有用。投死他！”

“你敢拍我？你拍我试试？？？我让你今晚都不知道自己是怎么死的！”

大部分人都是不忌惮聊爆自己的悍跳系，和悍跳了也敢瞎说的聊爆系。我就是我，我就是这样的炸裂烟火。

只有欧文学长和其他人稍微有点不太一样，他是注水流，以发言很长但却没有营养而闻名，因此就算说出了什么有用的信息，通常也淹没在了都是水的汪洋大海里。

少有的计算担当拉姆塞总是心累，到底有多少条鱼欢快地畅游其中。

“我觉得8号是好身份啊！我才给他上票的！”

狼队友特里理直气壮。

“我是预言家，8号是我发的金水！”

狼队友沃尔科特一个wink。

“我真的是民，我觉得8号也一定是好人！”

狼队友纳斯里查杀后如此遗言。

拉姆塞觉得只有每年期末的时候，自己才能稍微找到一点同样被坑的心理平衡。

“我真是羡慕格兰芬多的勇气。”拉姆在又一次被聊爆后无奈的曾经说过这样一句话，那一局狼队血崩，穆勒在对面好人阵营笑得太久，脸都褶的疼。

“不试试怎么知道，”刚从水里爬出来的JT一边擦着自己还在滴水的头发，一边挺起胸膛。“只要不放弃，就有获胜的可能！”

这倒也不算瞎说，毕竟特里和杰拉德刚进校的时候，确实是出现过一次奇迹的。

那一年还不太熟悉算分规则的阿隆索不幸助攻了，狮院靠盲狙无敌的德罗巴，活生生怼赢了拉姆带头的斯莱特林。

躺赢的两个人捧着夺回来的学院杯哈哈大笑，新手光环照耀全场，这场不知道攒了多久的胜利让本来就不擅长战术的格兰芬多再也没有怎么人品上过线。

鹰院就走的是黑心套路技术流了。

最典型的马塔，真是占了长相的便宜。一脸甜心，无论怎么发言都非常阳光，极其阳光。做狼跳神屡试不爽，自刀骗药常有发生。这和科斯切尔尼有点像，Lolo一身正气，一旦拿到警徽，正义之光。可惜他狼的时候就划水多了，屡屡被其他人看穿。这点梅苏特比他强多了，基本上能不声不响藏到最后。虽然他的嘴炮技能不强，但是狼要什么说服力！只要刀的准，是神也得滚。

刚进学院总遭蹂躏的贝莱林为此掀过桌。

“我还是去练习魁地奇吧！”他跑了，留扎卡一个人满头问号，面对一桌大佬。

切赫和龙哥笑而不语。

食物链的顶端，说什么都是对的。

-

蛇院是另一个次元的。

如果说身为学生会主席的切赫带领拉文克劳掌控大局，那斯莱特林就是唯一的例外。坊间一直传言，等他毕业了，拉姆八成就会是下一任的主席。

施魏因斯泰格和穆勒站在他身后。巫师的纯血间，就没有祖上没联过姻的。

况且世家子弟，向来心脏。连蒙带骗，吓起人来面不改色，绝不脸红。

“我诈他的。”胡梅尔斯嘿嘿一笑。“我就随口那么一说，谁知道他就自爆了。”

“你怎么做到这么理直气壮的？”JT目瞪口呆看着他。“我一个民，我都不敢把话说这么满。”

“那有什么，只要代入角色，人人都是科斯塔，啊不是奥斯卡。”

穆勒总结陈词：反正就算我们不能赢，对家也必须死。

至于法布雷加斯为什么没有选择拉玛西亚，反而舍近求远的跑来了霍格沃茨这件事众说纷纭，不过只要游戏技术好，这统统不是重点。虽然经常撑不过第三轮，但Cesc基本上没有枉死过。他拖人下水一换一和冷不丁自爆的时机通常都是一绝。

“我曾经也想做个好人的，”他一阵唏嘘，捧着刚从厨房端出来的一盘披萨。“当年在拉玛西亚，Geri找人，Leo深水，我来归票，简直就是无敌。”

沉浸在回忆里的人抹了下眼角。

“不过总的来说，这波不亏。”

同样身为斯莱特林的范佩西其实经常是不太服气的。

他觉得自己水平贼强，发言极溜，但就是运气太差。只要他是预言家，十次里有九次会把自己变成一个活生生的验尸官。

“对面8号就是我的金水，”他一边拍胸一边指着兰帕德。“这次你们该信我了吧？”

幽灵发出了毫无波动的嗓音。“8号玩家死亡。没有遗言。”

“这游戏没法玩了！”他为此痛心疾首了十分钟，直到遇见赫奇帕奇的亨特拉尔。后者完全不明真相，非常无辜抱着自己的扫帚。

他觉得还是这个好玩。

-

“什么？你说啥？”诺伊尔掏了掏耳朵，他刚从球队训练场回来。“这种把一切赌在运气上的活动，我们赫奇帕奇是不屑一顾的。”

他把塞满了冠军奖杯的柜子拍得砰砰作响。

“还是魁地奇加分稳定！看看我们的战绩，从来就没有比第二更低的排名了！有那个时间杀来杀去，不如去球场多练习啊？”

-

虽然现在已经毕业了，但霍格沃茨第一女巫的名头永远流传在格兰芬多的塔楼里。

卡拉格严肃地环顾一周，终于做出了最后的决定。

“毒加里，”他冷酷地向下比出了拇指。“不管说什么，先盲毒加里就对了。”

不知道发生了什么的大内刚睁开眼睛，格兰芬多的常驻幽灵身为法官，先一步暗示了突发状况控制组做好准备。

“2号，3号玩家出局，没有遗言。”

菲尔不得不从后面死死抱住哥哥的腰才阻止了同院残杀的血案。

“卡拉格！！！！！！你每次盲狙盲毒为什么都是我！！！！！！！！！”

“没办法，谁叫你看起来就狼面大。”

“我他妈是你链子！！！！！你第一天晚上到底睁没睁眼啊！！！！！！！！”

本来这个秘密只会在格兰芬多内部流传的，但都怪那天杰拉德吃坏了肚子。

作为替补，卡拉格坐在了屠边的圆桌上。

法布雷加斯微笑地看了过来。

“我是女巫哦。”

早就过了发言顺序的卡拉格在前置位猛地炸了。

“我才是女巫！信不信我今天晚上就毒死你！”

Cesc开心的冲他点点头。

“我信，自爆。”

斯科尔斯捂住了脸。他的头真的很痛。

-

总之，刚刚入学的时候，拉姆塞还是不知道自己将要面对的命运。

他第一年参加院内比赛还是非常用心，虽然时不时有一点不好的预感，但能作为代表总是开心的。

等到正式比赛时，他才意识到对手的可怕。

队草看向自己的左边。

切赫，龙哥，Lolo，马塔，梅苏特。

队草看向自己的右边。

拉姆，小猪，穆勒，马茨，兰帕德。

JT和拉德奇怪地看着他。

“Xabs在，拉文克劳有什么好怕的？”拉德说。

“Lamps在，斯莱特林有什么好怕的？”JT说。

队草张着嘴，足足愣了十秒钟。

“我懂了。”他环顾四周，看见JT，拉德，鲁尼，和威胁四张脸。

“我们院才是最特么可怕的。”

二年级的时候，拉姆塞还是能感到生无可恋的。

“我可以自爆吗？”他抬头，“我知道我不是狼，但我真的太想自爆了。”

到了三年级的时候，他已经没有什么想法了。

-

关于丘比特。这一直是一个比较玄学的课题。梅林而论，丘比特的箭法，就是瞎JB随缘。

梅苏特就在内部比赛时练过手。只是来找贝莱林一起学习的蒙雷亚尔一脸懵逼，看向切赫，后者很善解人意地眨了下眼睛，赫赫一笑：

我懂的，带你飞。

啊，真是父爱如山。

有段时间，格策在蛇院内部比赛的时候恨不得每天一次丘比特。他有个特点，想不起来连谁的时候，就会给罗伊斯拉后宫。

久而久之，后来只要罗伊斯一被发现是情侣，所有人都会回头看一眼格策。

在某次格策又被当作丘比特无辜票死的情况下，罗伊斯终于崩溃了。

“不许再连我和别人了！”

格策冲他眨了眨眼睛，小声抽了下鼻子后低着头说了声好。

下一次还是丘比特的时候，他把自己和罗伊斯连在了一起。

他们两个死的更快了。

即使如此，每年期末的时候，大家基本思路还是有的。要么连两个互通套路的同院队友，要么黑两个其他学院的高分玩家。

就连鲁尼都成功过。托马斯和梅苏特，一个女巫一个深水，人狼恋成功撑到了最后。

“我Carry了？”小胖不可思议地指着自己,“我Carry了，居然是我Carry了！哈哈哈哈哈哈我就知道我也有Carry的一天！！！！！”

他很高兴，然后就被狮院玩瘫的其他人打死了。

龙哥作为套路深的代表人物之一，他玩丘比特也是很有一手的。

“我希望4号和8号玩家连成情侣。”

杰拉德和兰帕德在睁眼的那一瞬间，场上顿时出现了说不清道不明的尴尬。

只有JT毫无所察，愉快地推进着局面。

“这把我是预言家啊，”他开心地举起了手，“Steve是我的金水，Lamps不用验了肯定也是好人啊！”

好你个头啊，血崩。

-

《霍格沃茨，一段校史》里都没有记载的是，当年很长一段时间，瓜鸟都是蛇院代表。

但除了和瓜迪奥拉踩到狗屎人狼恋的那几把，他们基本上就没有怎么在同一个阵营里赢过。

相爱相杀才是这个游戏的本质。

-

当然，也有混乱邪恶的存在。

穆勒睁开眼，比了个4和6的手势。

对未来一无所知的杰拉德和特里在十秒钟后命运地睁开了眼睛。他们两个握拳，眼神坚定地互相点了点头。

就让我们人狼走向胜利吧！

“你们不能杀他！”杰拉德拼命向狼队友示意。“他对我来说很重要的！”

拉姆面无表情。哦，你情侣。

“不是！我和他不是那种关系！我们都有对象的！”

……

总之，天亮后，所有人都沉默地睁开了眼睛。

“我建议，全票出杰拉德。”龙哥声音没有波动。“你晚上动静真的太大了，Mate。”

穆勒已经快笑到桌子下面去了。

-

拉姆塞曾经就此对学生会提出过正式抗议，认为出于公平考虑，应该屏蔽一切听见不该听见的动静的可能。

切赫微笑着反驳了这条提议。

“你说的很对，阿隆。”他露出了自己亮白的牙齿。“但场外是面杀的一部分，不爽不要玩。”

-

库尔图瓦一直觉得，如果赫奇帕奇参加比赛的话，自己显然是能拿到代表资格的。

他有参加一个私下俱乐部，大家偶尔会练习几把。会长诺伊尔，其他人包括荷鸭，哈特，小舒，洛里，齐勒，卡利乌斯之类的。

还有米尼奥莱。呵呵。米尼奥莱。

诺伊尔每一把都会跳出来警上竞选。

“我不是民，我也不是神。”他非常自信地往后一靠，“但这个警徽必须给我。”

舒梅切尔捧着脸傻乎乎地看着他，想也没想就把手举起来了。

简直是畅游鱼塘，库尔图瓦膨胀地想。有自己在，赫奇帕奇真的应该恢复参赛权的。

他跳过级长，直接向学生会打了申请，第二天就接到了鹰院发来的邀请。

库尔图瓦单枪匹马杀去了对方的公共休息室。刚从门口爬进去，就看见一桌人抬起头，二十道视线笔直地刺向自己。

切赫坐在桌首呵呵一笑。

“早啊，蒂博。”

后来库尔图瓦不知道自己是怎么活着爬出来的。

他像魂一样飘了一路，抱着进度拉下一大截的论文在图书馆看见了阿兹皮利奎塔。他旁边的座位是空的。

高一年级的学长在突然出现的影子里意识到有人，他从羊皮纸里抬起头，冲库尔图瓦露出了一个真挚的笑容。

“坐吧，我旁边没有人。”

库尔图瓦忽然觉得参不参加比赛也没那么重要了。

-

谢天谢地，三强争霸赛的选手撑死不会超过四个人。

……但他们带来的助威亲友那可就妥妥的够开团了。

为了促进友谊，增强交流，学生会主席切赫亲切的慰问和寒暄了远道而来的两家魔法学校学生们，并提议在三强争霸赛的三个项目间隙，大家不涉及胜负的放松一下，一起玩耍，互相切磋，共同进步。

皮克看了看法布雷加斯。

法布雷加斯看了看阿隆索杰拉德苏亚雷斯托雷斯拉莫斯梅苏特托马斯本泽马加雷斯和克里斯。

煤球看天。

马儿看地。

JT点评。“我觉得，无论谁上，这帮人都看起来就要炸。”

L8安慰他。“没关系，无论发什么，锅一定是本泽马就对了。”

大圣有点莫名其妙地看着没参加的魔笛。“你为什么不去？我只是个新手。”

莫德里奇非常意味深长地回看了他一眼。“你上一次就知道了。”

克里斯坐在桌旁，看都没有看一眼自己的身份。

“不论我是什么，你们都不许归我。”他扫视着剩下的伯纳乌学生。“竞选警长的时候，一定要把票都给我，听见没有。”

于是每次警长竞选，克里斯都能得到他那既定的三票。

大圣哑口无言。

“我觉得这个游戏不是这么玩的。”

队草非常冷静。

“你说得对，”他眼皮都没抬，“但是这又有什么用呢。”

“可我的头发真的越来越少了。”

“学我看开一点吧加雷斯，反正将来我们总是要秃的。”

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现在再看，真是老 梗 荟 萃。


End file.
